ITAZURA NA KISS DEATH NOTE VERSION
by AmieZombieLuph
Summary: Sebongkah meteor dari angkasa memutuskan untuk mendarat di rumah L. "Oh tidak, bagaimana nasib seluruh permen dan kueku?" Detektif jenius itu malah tidak memikirkan dia harus tinggal di mana -,-
**ITAZURA NA KISS PARODY**

 ** _A/N:_** Oke, jadi sebelumnya kalian udah pada nonton kan, drama jepangnya? wkwkw. Ini sepintas muncul di kepala. random to the max. sori ga bisa bikin parodi Descendents blablabal atau apalah itu karena saya juga ga terlalu ngikutin drama XD err. kalo belum nonton ikutin aja sapatau nyambung lol :""3

btw perkenalkan nama saya Zombie. saya sudah lama di sini tapi muncul cuma seabad sekali. :"3 mohon bantuannya.

 _ **Desclaimer:**_ Death note punya TO (bukan tryout sbmptn)

 _ **Warning:**_ OOC, gaje, alay, lebay, typo, low, tinky-winky, dipsi, lala, po, berpelukan.

Pemuda jangkung dengan punggung loyo itu menggigiti jempolnya sambil mengamati mansion mewah yang menjulang di hadapannya. Iris mata gulita itu bergetar, tak mudah baginya untuk bersikap tenang semenjak sebuah meteor terakhir kali mencerai-beraikan pekarangannya, menyisakan kerangka bata yang hangus dan terpaksa ia harus hengkang dari rumah rongsokannya. Watari tiba dengan menggotong barang bawaannya dalam koper metal besar-ia beruntung masih memiliki sisa pakaiannya.

Pria tua itu menggeser koper beroda di sampingnya, bernapas tersengal. "L, tak salah lagi. Ini kediaman Keluarga Yagami."

"Benar?" Pemuda berambut hitam itu membelalakkan mata pandanya. "Kau yakin mereka tak akan keberatan?"

Mereka berdiri di antara jalan aspal berlapis kerikil yang dipagari sesemakan arbei. Di depan telah terpampang undak-undakan tinggi, pelataran rumah dengan pilar marmer berhias pahatan indah. Sepasang suami isteri menyambut mereka dari atas, melambaikan tangan.

"Ryu~zaki!" Sachiko Yagami bersenandung riang, semangatnya masih terlihat di usia yang senja. Ia dan Soichiro, suaminya, memiliki warna rambut hitam yang mengingatkan L pada rambutnya sendiri. Mereka nampak seperti bagaimana L membayangkan sosok kedua orang tuanya.

L akhirnya memutuskan untuk menggotong kopernya sendiri, ia takut Watari pingsan dan malah akan menambah beban baru di tangannya. L tergopoh menaiki tangga itu sambil menjinjing kopernya-ia benci harus menegapkan tubuhnya.

L senang saat Soichiro, sang kepala pihak kepolisian itu menawarkan bantuannya begitu mendengar kabar bahwa secuil batu antariksa melesat dan menghancurkan kediaman L. Sebenarnya L hendak akan menyewa hotel-seperti yang biasa ia lakukan-tetapi bulan itu adalah bulan juni, tepat pada saat para turis memutuskan untuk memborong kamar, dan hotel-hotel telah menutup promo _peak-season_ mereka. L telah berputar keliling kota dengan naik delman istimewa dan duduk di muka, mencari kamar sewa, tetapi ia telah terlambat mem- _booking_ bahkan kos-kosan pun telah penuh-L hanya menemukan beberapa kamar kos putri. Lalu L harus berbuat apa? Menggunakan kostum Big Momma?

L hanya mengeluh karena ia kehilangan seluruh camilan manisnya di rumahnya. Tetapi di tengah dukanya, Soichiro menghubunginya. Awalnya L ragu, tetapi begitu ia ingat bahwa Sachiko adalah pemilik toko brownies terkenal merek Aman Deh favoritnya, ia merasa mendapat peluang yang besar, pertama untuk mendapat brownies orisinil cokelat gratis, kedua untuk tempat tinggal sementara. Ia merasa aman ... deh.

"Kami senang akhirnya Ryuzaki-san mau tinggal di rumah kami," Anak Perempuan Soichiro, Sayu yagami, meletakkan baki berisi secangkir teh dan meletakkannya di meja saat mereka tengah bersimpuh di sofa beludru merah. L duduk berjongkok dengan susah payah di atas dudukan yang empuk itu, meraih secangkir teh itu dengan senyum sumringah. _Akhirnya, teh_ , pikirnya. Ia menyeruput sedikit, lalu mengernyit.

"Ini teh yang pahit," ujarnya dengan sorot serius. Sayu tersenyum kaku sambil mendengus tak percaya.

"A... aku sudah memberi dua sendok gula..."

"Harusnya sepuluh." L mengangkat alisnya.

"O...omong-omong," Soichiro terkekeh canggung, memberi isyarat pada Sayu untuk duduk. "L, kau bisa tinggal di rumah kami untuk sementara. Tenang saja, rumah ini aman, kau tak perlu meragukan jabatanku sebagai ketua pihak kepolisian Tokyo. Kami akan menyediakan tempat tinggal paling nyaman untukmu."

"Dan Brownies?" Mata L bersinar seperti mata anak anjing.

Watari mendengus, tak ragu menyikut lengan majikannya.

"Tentu saja, brownies tersedia 24 jam sehari, segar dari oven!" Sachiko menutup mulutnya yang terbuka lebar, menyemburkan tawa. L menghela napas lega.

"Terima kasih untuk kebaikan Tuan dan Nyonya Yagami." Watari membungkuk hormat.

"Aku pulang."

Seisi ruangan menengok ke arah pintu utama yang terbuka, sosok seorang pemuda tampan berambut cokelat keemasan yang melepas sepatunya. Pemuda berseragam itu menatap datar, dan menarik napas kaget begitu pandangannya tertancap pada sosok pemuda berambut _jet-black_ yang tengah berjongkok di sofa rumahnya sendiri.

"...L?" Light memekik seperti seorang gadis yang melihat kecoa.

"Hai, rumahku tertimpa meteor. Kuharap kau tidak keberatan aku ada di sini untuk sementara." L menikmati tampang Light yang makin kalang kabut. Senyum santai terulas di bibir pucatnya.

"Ya, benar." tambah Soichiro, "Ryuzaki akan tinggal di kamarmu, jadi kau akan berbagi ruangan dengannya, Light."

"...Dia... apa?" Light memecahkan imej kerennya dengan menjambak rambutnya histeris, kini ia nampak seribu kali lebih kesetanan.

"S-soichiro," L mendelik pada pria tua berkumis hitam itu. "kau tidak pernah bilang kami harus berbagi kamar?"

"Ah, iya ... maaf. Kami hanya memiliki satu kamar tamu yang sempit untuk seseorang saja. Kurasa lebih baik Tuan Watari menempatinya dan membiarkan Ryuzaki bersama Light."

Watari terkekeh tak peduli. "Saya setuju."

"Mansion sebesar ini dan kau hanya memiliki satu kamar tamu?" Suara L melengking.

Soichiro menatap Light dengan merengut. "Tenang saja, L, kau tak perlu khawatir. Kamar Light cukup luas, dan kami telah menyiapkan ranjang baru untukmu. Kuharap kau tidak keberatan, Light."

"Ahahaha," Light tertawa terpingkal, melangkah mengitari sofa L seperti pasien neurologi yang kabur dari RSJ. "Ayah... aku? Sekamar dengannya? Maksudku ... ia, si psikopat yang mencurigaiku sebagai KIRA, menguntit akun instagrin dan peth-ku sehingga ia bisa tahu aku sedang mengopi di Starbarrack, dan mengirimiku stiker aneh Tahi Lalots di LAIN?"

"Light, Nak," Soichiro mengerutkan alis. "ayah tidak mengerti."

Sayu memutar bola matanya. "Oh ayolah, Yah, ini abad 21."

L mengamati Light yang tengah menudingkan telunjuk di mukanya, netra cokelatnya mengecil panik. Sudut bibir L melengkung ke atas begitu ia menyadari sesuatu, mendadak keinginannya berubah 180 derajat. "Mengapa kau begitu panik, Light?" tanya L sambil menatapnya tajam. "Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan, hingga aku tidak bisa tinggal denganmu?"

Napas Light tercekat dan ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain terperangah.

"Jika kau memang bukan KIRA, seharusnya kau tak perlu khawatir, kan?" L kembali meraih tehnya dan menyesapnya, pandangannya tetap terpaku pada pemuda berambut cokelat itu.

L mengalahkannya telak. Light menormalkan sikapnya, sedikit merapikan kerah bajunya. Ia berdeham sejenak. "Tentu saja tidak." Ia menarik napas pasrah. "Baiklah ... apa boleh buat. Ini lebih baik daripada melihatmu terlunta di pinggir jalan."

"Light!" Sachiko menyentaknya, tetapi anak laki-lakinya itu hanya berlalu pergi dari ruang tamu, mendaki lantai atas dengan tulang punggung yang lebih bungkuk dari L.

L tersenyum. Ia hanya melemparkan binar mata kelamnya kepada semua orang di ruangan itu, boleh jadi batu meteor yang menghancurkan rumahnya beberapa saat yang lalu adalah satu di antara sejuta kemungkinan yang membawanya pada keberuntungan. Ini kesempatannya untuk menyingkap misteri yang menggerogoti benaknya. Light adalah KIRA.

Dan menjadi _roommate_ -nya adalah taktik investigasi yang sempurna.

hoho~ sekian duluu. Jangan lupa Reviewnya ya, kalau banyak yang suka Zombie lanjut deh. hehe ;D


End file.
